1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a polishing head and a polishing carrier apparatus having the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a polishing head for pressing and moving a wafer against a polishing pad and a polishing carrier apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A chemical mechanical polishing (CMP) process is a semiconductor manufacturing process that uses a chemical solution including slurry and a polishing pad in a manner such that a chemical reaction is induced on a wafer and a mechanical force is transmitted to the wafer so as to planarize a surface of the wafer. A CMP apparatus may include a platen, a polishing pad, and a polishing head.